Summer's Story
by mckeelie
Summary: My name is Summer the hedgehog. I don't know how I got here, or why I came here, but I have a feeling that this planet is better than where I was. I'm just glad that I have a friend like Sonic to guide me through the confusion.
1. Chapter 1 My Dark past

I stood here on top of this tower staring down at the planet I unfortunately called "home". Oh the irony. This place could barely pass as a decent shelter, much less a home. Let me explain. My name is Summer, Summer the hedgehog. I was born on this dark planet as a monster, a true killing machine. In fact my creator once believed that I would be the greatest warrior of my generation, but about 6 months ago that all changed. I guess you could say I had a change of heart. I decided I didn't want to fight anymore, I decided I wanted to be more than the monster I was. For some reason the change of my mental features changed my physical features as well. My black quills turned a light grey, leaving just a few black highlights lying along them, and my bright ruby eyes morphed to a light, crystal blue. I honestly preferred myself this way but I knew my creator would not be pleased. He would know something was up and he would kill me at the first chance he got. That's why I wore a black cloak when I ran around during the day. If someone saw me they would know I was different and report me to the police.

I sighed and shook my head. I won't let that happen. I swear on my life that I will one day get out of this hell hole and escape to a far away planet where I will no longer be the monster, and I can live in peace.

Looking up at the red sky I tried to analyze what time of day it was. I furrowed my eyebrows but quickly gave up. I grabbed the emerald I had gotten after succeeding in a mission and I teleported to the ground where I started running. The emerald had special properties to it that made it extremely powerful, and I had a gift that helped me use the emerald to teleport. I had found this out about a year or so ago. It was a pretty cool talent and I often used it to my advantage.

I ran through town, my cloak hiding my head so no one would be able to see the changes that had taken place to my body. I got many angry looks but I always got those, the people here were hot-heads, so to get my mind off of it I started thinking about the great things I had heard about other planets from this one.

I had heard that the sun actually was visible during the day time. I had heard that there was a lot of water and grass on these different planets. I heard about beautiful colors that surrounded you in the spring when flowers began to bloom and trees began to sprout. It all sounded wonderful and grand. I wanted to be able to live somewhere like that, and I wanted to be able to call a beautiful planet like that my home. Instead of this dump. It was dark day in and day out. The sky was always cloudy with tints of red and black all throughout it. There was no grass, just metal and dirt. No flowers or trees.

I stopped running once I got into town. I was thirsty so I stopped at one of the bars to get a drink. I walked in slowly, keeping my head down. The place was empty, almost abandoned. The only creature in here was Klein, the bartender. I knew him, I knew pretty much everyone around here. Or rather, they all knew me. I walked up to the bar and sat down still looking at the floor. Klein looked up at me his black eyes filled with disbelief.

"You're not with him?" he asked me.

I looked up confused.

"What are you talking about?" I asked roughly.

He shook his head still eyeing me.

"The creator has been looking for you for a good day or so now, have you not heard?" He asked surprised.

Ah so he was looking for me. Klein then pulled out a slip of paper slapping it down on the counter. It had all my information on it, including a picture of me.

"Some of his guards came by yesterday looking for you. You should probably obey orders and go see him now." He said as I picked up the warrant and looked at it. I immediately tore it up.

"I don't plan on going to see him." I said leaning back in the chair.

"But, but you need to...it...its orders! You must obey orders!" he said as he looked at me obviously shocked.

I shook my head obviously not caring.

"If he wants to see me so badly he can do it on my terms and my time." I said as I got up and started to walk out. I had no interest in staying there anymore

Klein was just like the rest of them. He lived to serve the great creator. Yah well I had my own plans and they didn't involve my stupid creator.

I walked out of the bar slamming the door on my way out. I didn't have time for this non since. I walked down the streets slowly trying to blend in with the crowd. I was now the rebel that everyone wanted to kill. I had a warrant against me and I was planning an escape. This world was now a dangerous place for me to live in.

"Hey you!" I heard a voice call out to me. I stopped dead in my tracks never looking behind me.

"What?" I asked coldly as I still looked ahead. I turned my head to the side so I could look over my shoulder. It was two guards, probably here to arrest me.

"We have specific orders to capture you and take you to the creator." One of the guards said.

"Huh well I hope the creator deals with disappointment well." I said as I continued to walk away from the two idiots that stood behind me.

Suddenly I was being pushed into a wall while two staff like weapons were shoved in front of me making and X across the front of my body. They were glowing from some sort of energy. I was now face to face with the guards.

They quickly threw my hood off of my head revealing my grey fur and blue eyes. They gasped but quickly regained their composure.

"You're coming with us." One of the guards said in his low voice.

I looked at them with hatred in my eyes. I quickly tried to escape their grasp, flipping the guard to my right over as I ducked under the left. I thought I was home free when suddenly a shock of pain hit me in between my shoulder blades. I fell to the ground stunned as I was picked up roughly by the guards. The one I flipped over walked and waved his staff in my face.

"And that was on a low setting, try that again and you won't be as lucky." He threatened.

From there on out I kept my mouth shut. It was just better that way. It was hard to walk with both of those idiots dragging me along at different paces. I didn't pay attention to what we were doing or where we were going. I basically already knew all the details from the warrant that I read at Klein's bar.

We finally arrived at my creator's fortress. The guards opened the large iron doors and roughly walked me closer to him.

"We got her boss." The guard with the higher voice said.

"Yah, she tried to escape but we taught her a lesson." The deeper voiced guard added.

They pushed me to the ground roughly as I landed on my hands and knees. This was just great. I was obviously in a hostile situation and no one around here was going to bother to help. They all just stared at me as I passed by, and now because they were all to afraid to help I was either A, going to be tortured, or B, get myself killed.

"Excellent, please leave me and my child alone while we, talk." He said pausing slightly.

Ugh "my child". Those words made me sick. I in no way saw him as a father figure. Even when I was following under his command I never had that sort of relationship with him. None of us did. I knew there was one reason he said "my child" and it was because he knew it would bother me. Usually he referred to us as his creations but I was even starting to doubt that he even did that. I didn't know the process of creation here and honestly I didn't want to know for that matter.

The guards nodded as they left the room and shut the doors I was alone with him now.

"What happened to you? You were once my greatest warrior, my greatest invader. What happened?" He asked in his haunting deep voice. He was a ghost like creature with no bottom half what so ever. He had three red eyes but no mouth. You just knew he was talking, his voice was un forget ably haunting.

I shrugged as I now stood in front of him.

"I got tired of your lies. Your empty promises. Maybe I'm tired of your bull shit excuses." I said now looking at him angrily.

"Hm well you will regret disobeying me." He said as he held a hand out. Suddenly I was thrown onto a chair as leather straps bound me there. I growled defensively. I sat there for a good hour as he interrogated me. Asking me useless questions, those were basically pointless. It wasn't until the last ten minutes that he started to get to me. I tried to tell myself to not listen, but by now he was just playing mind games, and he was winning.

"You can't hide your true self for much longer Summer." He said as he walked closer to me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, my eyes filled with suspicion.

He looked at me hauntingly. I knew that if he had a true face he would be smirking.

"This, form, that you have created for yourself. It's not permanent." He said shaking his head.

I didn't say anything, I just stayed quiet. I wanted to know every detail about this.

"You see you'll get mad, maybe upset at something, or someone. You will set off your dark side and eventually, you will be just as evil as everyone else around here." He said as he swiped his ghostly hand across my cheek gently. I flinched away as I balled my hands into to fists. I let them go and grabbed onto the arms of the chair, digging my fingertips into the metal. He chuckled silently

"See you're already losing it. Just imagine you losing it in front of someone who actually cared about you." He said as he leaned down next to my ear.

"You're a monster, and that's all you ever will be." He whispered in my ear.

By then I had had it. I felt a shudder of anger go through out my body as I pulled at the leather straps, easily breaking free of them. I gave my creator one more angry look before I bolted off. I ran through hallways searching for the escape room, taking out dozens of guards on my way. They gave me strange looks as if something had changed about me, but I quickly ignored it and continued my search. I could feel pain in my right arm as I was being shot at with bullet like darts, they most were most likely rigged with some drug of some sort, which would soon enough knock me out. I had to hurry before that happened.

I finally found the room that contained the escape pods. They were held here in case an invasion took place here and the creator had to make an urgent escape, but today they were going to be used for my own personal use.

I reached the pod and started entering the pass code. 3, 6, 7, 4, 9, 5. It opened quickly. I smirked to myself. I suppose being my creator's best weapon had its advantages. The room started spinning as the drugs from the bullet entered my blood stream. I entered the pod and quickly shut the door. I heard my creator enter the room with one of his guards, but it was too late. There was no way he could stop me now.

"Sir we won't be able to track the pod's destination, and with the drugs already starting to take effect in her blood I'm afraid the impact of the landing will kill her." I heard one of the guards say.

"Hmph, let it be. If death shall come upon her she will end up getting exactly what she deserves." I heard my creator say, and that was the last thing I heard as the pod took off to approach a destination I had never heard of, Mobius. All I knew is I had never heard of it, which meant it was far away. Perfect.

As far as the thought of dying went honestly I didn't care. Dead or alive I had finally done it. I was free, and with that the drugs took full affect and I fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 New Beginings

My ear twitched as I heard a noise. My eyes shot open as a pod door open. Where was I, and…what had happened to me? I scanned the room from left, to right, and then I shot a glance straight ahead. There was a blue hedgehog staring back at me, as if he was waiting for something. The room that he stood in was a round metal room, and it looked like the pod I stood in was the centerpiece of it all.

I suddenly heard a noise coming from right over our heads. I saw laser shooters point in the direction of the hedgehog that stood there clueless. I immediately jumped into action

"Watch out!" I said leaping toward him pushing him out of the way of the laser. The beam of light hit the floor just as I moved him out of the way. The room was quickly filled with smoke due to the blast.

"Stay here." I said as I got up and started running toward the wall.

Here I was, saving a complete stranger. Although I had a feeling I owed it to him. From the looks of it I had somehow been captured here in this room for a while, and it looked like this hedgehog was here to release me. Even if that wasn't his sole purpose for being here he still released me, and for that I was very grateful.

I ran up the wall as I jumped from one side to the other, easily destroying the laser shooters. It looked like whoever was keeping me here had been feeding me information about this hideout. I already had a plan for getting out of here. I knew every back door, trap, and weakness in this place. Awesome.

Once all of the laser shooters were destroyed I jumped down, entering a code into the keypad beside the door so that it would shut. Once the metal door was closed I turned around to look at the blue hedgehog.

"Follow me. I know how to get out of here." I said still glancing at the stranger that had saved me.

"Yah, and why should I trust your judgment?" he asked me with a hint of amusement in his tone.

Oh great, he has an attitude. Yah well two can play at that game.

I raised an eyebrow at him and shrugged as I started walking towards the exit.

"I don't know, maybe because I'm the only judgment you have to rely on right now?" I asked with the same tone he had just used with me.

He paused but then obviously realized I had a point.

"Uh, ok good point." He said as he ran to my side.

Whoa, he was fast, maybe even faster than me. I smirked. Nah probably not.

Once I found the secret corridor that directed us to an exit we easily found our way out, and with our speed we were out of there in minutes. We ran for a good 20 more miles just to make sure we were completely out of sight. We stopped in, what I was guessing, was a forest of some sort.

It was beautiful here. The grass was a deep green, the trees climbed to a height I didn't think possible. There were flowers growing all throughout the area and in the distance I could hear a water fall feeding into a lake and a babbling brook.

As my eyes searched around the blue hedgehog broke my train of thought.

"Ok time for some answers, who are you?" He asked me.

I furrowed my eyebrows trying to gather my thoughts.

"My name is…Summer, Summer the hedgehog." I said as I kept trying to think.

Why couldn't I remember anything? I remembered bits and pieces but none of it completely made since. I turned and looked at him with worried eyes. All I could do is tell him what I could remember.

"I was…escaping something? Maybe someone? I'm sorry I can't remember much, I think whoever captured me in that pod did something to my memory." I said as I put my hand on my forehead and shook my head.

The blue hedgehog nodded.

"It sounds like something Robotnik would do." He said acting like he was starting to understand.

He then smiled at me as he stuck out his hand as if wanting to shake mine.

"It's nice to meet yah Summer. The names Sonic the hedgehog." He said smiling.

I smirked at him as I shook his hand.

"The pleasure is mine." I said now smiling back at him.

My face changed as I became serious. I wanted to know details about my capturer, and why he seemed so interested in taking full control over me.

"Ok, now it's time for you to do the answering." I said as I crossed my arms.

Sonic shrugged and sat himself down on a large rock.

"Alright, shoot." He said motioning for me to continue.

I paused for a moment to think of the questions I had for him.

"Ok, well first off, where are we?" I asked.

He smirked.

"This is Mobius."

"Who resides on this planet?"

"Who do what now?" He asked confused.

I shook my head trying to talk in a more modern vocabulary.

"What kinds of creatures live on this planet? Are there more people like you here? Or are you a foreigner? " I asked trying to help him make since.

"Oh, well why didn't you just put it that way to begin with?" He said smiling.

"Well there is of course no one on this planet as fast as me." He added.

"Of course not." I retorted smiling.

"But yah there are more hedgehogs on this planet, but there are also rabbits, squirrels, foxes, you know those sorts of things." He said shrugging.

I nodded. So there were people like us, well like him, on this planet. I wasn't completely sure what I was yet basically because I just couldn't remember. I mean I knew I was a hedgehog, that was just common since, but I had no clue who I was mentally, or who I was on the planet I was born on. But I had this strange feeling that I wanted to end up here, and that maybe, just maybe, this was where I needed to be.

"Alright, and who was the person that captured me? You mentioned their name before. What was it, Professor something?" I asked trying to recall the name Sonic had used before.

He raised an eyebrow.

"You mean ?" he asked

I looked at him as the name sounded familiar.

"Yes him." I said waiting for his answer.

"Yah well that's buttnik for yah, he's always causing trouble around here. Mobius was a peaceful place before he came around." He said obviously disgusted by this "Robotnik" character.

"And what do you suppose he wanted me for?" I asked now very interested in getting all of the information I could possibly get.

He shrugged.

"Well I don't know, but I would guess that he wanted you as some sort of minion."

Minion, why did that one small word, hurt so much. It was almost like I had been someone's minion before. Is that what I wasn't remembering?

"Do you know how he captured me?" I asked.

"Well this is just a guess, but I'm guessing that he found you at a vulnerable time. Robotnik's too much of a wimp to attack someone when they are at their strongest." He said trying to answer my questions as well as he could.

I nodded, content with the information I had gathered.

He slowly got up from his sitting point.

"Well it was nice meeting yah Sum but I gotta run." He said as he turned away about to take off.

I stood there and looked down at my feet. Great now I was going to be left alone to figure this world out by myself.

Sonic looked over his shoulder and smirked.

"Well?" He asked.

"Well what?" I said as I looked up at him

"Well, are you going to come with me anytime soon, or am I going to have to wait for three hours while you make your decision?" he asked waiting for me to follow him.

I smiled as I walked up to him.

"I have a feeling you and I will get along just fine." I said as I started to run along the side of him.

As we ran I smiled to myself. Although I couldn't remember much about my home planet, one thing was clear to me. I had a new friend, and a new home, and this time it was permanent.


End file.
